<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Phantom Q&amp;A by alvahana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113481">Phantom Q&amp;A</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvahana/pseuds/alvahana'>alvahana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvahana/pseuds/alvahana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Are you a cat or dog person?</em>
</p><p>Just nine teenagers and one cat answering some random questions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Phantom Q&amp;A</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This started as a silly attempt at crack posted on my twitter. Everybody’s probably OOC, so proceed at your own risk. :P</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>Are you a cat or dog person?</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ryuji</strong>: Dog for sure! Cuz’ I can take it runnin’ with me ‘n’ stuff!</p><p><strong>Ann</strong>: Ummmm cat? Because you know...two of my favorite people are really cat-like! *winks*</p><p><strong>Morgana</strong>: Lady Ann chose me, right? RIGHT!?!?</p><p><strong>Yusuke</strong>: Hmm, this is an interesting question. But must I choose between them? I find both creatures equally captivating.</p><p><strong>Makoto</strong>: It depends on the situation I guess. If we’re talking about keeping a house pet, I’d prefer a cat since it’s easier to take care of. But when you consider loyalty and personality, dogs would probably a better choice-- *a thousand more words deleted*</p><p><strong>Futaba</strong>: Kitty for the wiiiiiiin!!!!!! *grabs Mona and pulls at his cheeks*</p><p><strong>Haru</strong>: Puppies and kittens are both adorable, don’t you think? Though I must say I fell in love with adult cats since I met Mona-chan…Hmm? You’re saying...my hair is fluffy like a kitten...? Oh...*blushes*</p><p><strong>Sumire</strong>: Um...c-can I choose Akira-senpai? *blushes*</p><p><strong>Akechi</strong>: What even is the purpose of this question? ...Fine, I’ll humor you imbeciles just this once. Tell me what Joker chose. My answer would be the other one.</p><p><strong>Akira</strong>: Do you even have to ask?</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Choose one person or thing to bring to a deserted island with you.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ryuji</strong>: Akira! With that dude around I’ll never get bored! *grins*</p><p><strong>Ann</strong>: Definitely Shiho! We’ve been talking about going on a trip together for ages…Wait, is there anywhere to get desserts on that deserted island?</p><p><strong>Morgana</strong>: Ha! Finally I get to spend some quality time with Lady Ann alone!</p><p><strong>Yusuke</strong>: My art supplies, for certain. I will not miss this chance to capture the raw beauty of nature!</p><p><strong>Makoto</strong>: I’d bring an outdoor survival kit, and it must include a flashlight, a compass, a sleeping bag, a rope, a multi-tool, personal hygiene items…What? It’s better to be safe than be sorry. You never knows what’s going to happen out there.</p><p><strong>Futaba</strong>: My laptop--oh nonono without internet connection it’d be useless. Mmmm...guess I’ll just bring my Key Item then!</p><p><strong>Haru</strong>: You said it’s deserted, right? Then I will bring my gardening tools to plant flowers and vegetables there. I’d love to make it into an island garden!</p><p><strong>Sumire</strong>: *blushes* I-Is it okay for me to c-choose...Senpai again?</p><p><strong>Akechi</strong>: Aki--*coughs* I mean my <em>rival</em>. Without distraction from the outside world we can settle our scores on the island once and for all…!</p><p><strong>Akira</strong>: A satellite phone. That way I can call for rescue.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>What would you do if you’re given a million yen to spend in a day?</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ryuji</strong>: I’ve always wanted to buy one of those fancy massage chairs for my mom. 'n' let’s see…what’s the most expensive ramen you can eat in Tokyo?</p><p><strong>Ann</strong>: Oh there’s this designer dress I saw on a fashion show I’ve been dying to get my hands on! *squeaks in delight*</p><p><strong>Morgana</strong>: Fatty tuna! Loads of fatty tuna!!! *starts drooling*</p><p><strong>Yusuke</strong>: I suppose it is time to stock up on bean sprouts and Jagariko, that is, of course, if there is fund left after I purchase a new set of brushes, canvas, paints…</p><p><strong>Makoto</strong>: *narrows eyes* Do I want to know where you got that money from?</p><p><strong>Futaba</strong>: Limited-edition Featherman figurines HERE I COOOOME!!!!!!</p><p><strong>Haru</strong>: A million yen is much less than my normal budget, but I guess I can make do with what I’m given!</p><p><strong>Sumire</strong>: *face turns into a tomato*…H-how much would it cost to…spend a night w-with Akira-senpai?</p><p><strong>Akechi</strong>: *huffs* Save it for yourself. I have no intention to take your damn money.</p><p><strong>Akira</strong>: Hmm, I’d probably get a new coffee machine for Sojiro. The one he has is starting to act funny. Futaba’s been drooling over a Featherman figurine set so I should get her that too. And Morgana’s been bugging me to take him to sushi--*makes sure everyone gets a present*…If there’s money left, I’d like to have a real bed in my room.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>If you could choose one superhero power, what would it be?</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ryuji</strong>: I wanna be able move at superhuman speeds, ‘cuz it looks super fun when that dude do it in the movie! I can prolly create a cyclone just by runnin’ around in circles, how cool is that!?</p><p><strong>Ann</strong>: The ability to eat all I can and not worry about gaining weight! I swear my shorts are getting tighter lately…*sighs*</p><p><strong>Morgana</strong>: Shape-shifting? Or I’ll settle for the ability to transform into a human permanently.</p><p><strong>Yusuke</strong>: Telepathy, I must say. The ability to glimpse into human’s mind would bring indefinite inspiration to my artistic creation.</p><p><strong>Makoto</strong>: I would choose…telekinesis. Moving objects without lifting a finger sounds like what a real queen is capable of.</p><p><strong>Futaba</strong>: Invisibility! No one, NO ONE can hide anything from the almighty Oracle even in the bathroom! Mwehehehee…!</p><p><strong>Haru</strong>: I would love to have super strength. It'd make lifting bags of soil up to the roof so much easier!</p><p><strong>Sumire</strong>: Advanced agility and reflexes, I guess? With that I can take my gymnastic practice to the next level!</p><p><strong>Akechi</strong>: Time travel. There are certain decisions I regret making in the past few years…If given the chance, I would choose to do things differently.</p><p><strong>Akira</strong>: Teleportation. Call me shallow, but it’ll save a lot of time and money when I have to travel across the city to meet with different Confidants.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Tell us a secret of yours that no one knows.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ryuji</strong>: I, er, I was a chubby kid when I was in elementary school ‘n’ everyone called me…‘Butterball’…</p><p><strong>Ann</strong>: I re-watch Love Actually every Christmas Eve since I was ten. What? It’s a great movie!</p><p><strong>Morgana</strong>: Well, I guess it feels kind of nice to be petted by the kids every once in a while…but don’t tell them I said that! *extends claws*</p><p><strong>Yusuke</strong>: I enjoy watching videos of humans being chased by angry dogs. It brings me joy.</p><p><strong>Makoto</strong>: On the nights when I’m alone at home, I cuddle with my Buchimaru-kun plushie while playing its cartoon in the background. It lures me into sleep…*blushes*</p><p><strong>Futaba</strong>: I’m a devoted member of the online Phantom Thieves fandom. By the way, Mishima writes shipping fanfictions, <em>a lot</em>, and he’s actually pretty good at it!</p><p><strong>Haru</strong>: *smile sweetly* I hit and smash things as a way to relieve stress! You’d be surprised how therapeutic it is to watch an LED TV collide with a wall!</p><p><strong>Sumire</strong>: I…*takes a deep breath* I-I have always wanted to touch Akira-senpai’s hair! It-It just…looks so soft…</p><p><strong>Akechi</strong>: *smiles charmingly* Are you positive you want to know? If I tell you, you wouldn’t live to see another day, I’m afraid.</p><p><strong>Akira</strong>: Let’s see, Morgana goes wherever I go. I live in an attic that doesn’t have a lock above a café. My phone’s bugged by my little sister and not a while ago an A.I. was living inside it. And the police is watching me closely even to this day. So, what secret do you think I can possibly have?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, I’ll admit, most of Sumire’s answers are practically a reflection of my own desires. Can you blame me though?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>